


Movement on the Graph

by Persiflage



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Breasts, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's away for the weekend, so Jean's determined to enjoy some quality friendship with Lionel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> I somehow couldn't resist writing a sequel to [After the Picnic](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1451403). The conversation between Jean and Judy is taken from episode 2:02 - of which this is a canon divergence - and the title comes from a line of Judy's in the episode.

"Well," Judy said as Jean came back from seeing Lionel out, "at least we've got to kissing on the cheek."

"You keeping a graph?" Jean asked as she removed her earrings.

"Wouldn't be much movement on it if I was," Judy retorted. "Doesn't he ever ask you back to his place?"

Jean couldn't help smiling inwardly at that first remark. Judy, of course, wasn't privy to the events of the previous Sunday: if she were, she'd have known all about movement, but Jean had no intention of discussing such a matter with her daughter, grown-up and twice married though she was.

"No," Jean said cheerfully.

"Why not?"

"Dunno. Perhaps he lives in a squat. Look we're just friends, we don't ask each other back to each other's places." All right, so Lionel was a bit more than 'just a friend', but that definitely came under the heading of Need to Know, and Judy didn't.

"So why does he come back here then?" asked Judy, frowning.

"Well, he sees me home," Jean said, wondering if that was too old-fashioned a notion for Judy. "Look pretty silly if I saw him home, wouldn't it?" She kissed her fingers and touched them to the top of Judy's head. "Good night." She walked out.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, you'll have the place to yourself this weekend," she called after her mother. "Not an 'Oops I'm sorry' to be heard."

Jean walked back into the sitting room. "Why, where will you be?"

"I'm going away for the weekend," Judy said.

"Where?"

"Just … away," Judy said, smirking slightly.

"With anyone?" Jean demanded; even as she asked the questions, she was deciding that she and Lionel should take full advantage of Judy's absence.

Judy kissed her own fingers and put them to Jean's cheek. "Good night mum." She got to her feet and went out, still smirking.

Once she was gone, Jean smirked too. She half suspected that Judy didn't really believe that she and Lionel would actually take advantage of her absence at the weekend, but Jean was determined to make the most of it.

ATGB-ATGB

"Come in, Lionel." Jean stepped back and held the door for him to enter the house with a knowing smile, which instantly made him feel wary.

"You're looking very elegant," he observed as she closed the door behind him and he had the chance to see that she was wearing a knee-length black dress with a low-cut neckline that was half hidden by the colourful scarf she wore draped over her left shoulder.

"Thank you." 

"Ought I to have dressed up?" he enquired worriedly. She'd invited him to dinner and since she hadn't mentioned a restaurant, he'd assumed they were dining at home, but now he wasn't so sure.

"You look fine," she said, putting a hand on his chest and tilting her head up in a clear invitation to be kissed.

He held the top of her shoulder as he ducked his head for a quick peck on the lips, but Jean was clearly having none of that as her other hand came up to hold the back of his neck while she kissed him very thoroughly.

When she pulled away she looked very smug, and the light in her eyes was definitely mischievous. 

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling flustered. He was worried Judy was going to appear at any moment with another of her 'Oops, I'm sorry's.

"Nothing's going on," Jean said instantly. "I thought you liked kissing me? Or have you changed your mind since last Sunday?" She led the way into the sitting room, and Lionel followed.

"No, of course I haven't," he said quickly. He tugged discreetly at the front of his trousers, aware that his burgeoning erection, which had begun with her kiss, was strengthening at the recollection of last Sunday's picnic – or rather the aftermath thereof.

"Drink?" she asked, moving straight to the sideboard. "Do sit down."

"Yes please." Lionel sat down, crossing his legs so that she wouldn't see how aroused he was. It was only when Jean sat next to him on the sofa, crossing her own legs so that her dress rode up to expose a generous amount of thigh, that he realised it might have been safer if he'd chosen an armchair instead.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you haven't changed your mind," she said, smirking at him over the top of her glass. "Because your friendly kisses are very nice indeed."

"Jean?"

"Yes Lionel?"

"Are you seducing me?"

She chuckled, her eyes dancing. "Would it bother you if I said I was?"

"No, but what about Judy?" He gestured at the doorway. "What about 'Oops, I'm sorry'?"

Jean smirked. "She's gone away for the weekend. Won't be back until late on Sunday night."

"Oh!" Lionel felt a surge of hope as well of one of lust, and he deliberately uncrossed his legs, making no effort to hide the bulge of his cock in his trousers.

Jean's smirk became a very approving grin as she stared at him. He watched as she swallowed another mouthful of her drink, then deliberately ran the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"God!" The word was ejaculated involuntarily and with some force, before he gulped down the rest of his drink and put the glass on the coffee table. He took Jean's glass from her too, then before she could protest, he leaned in and began kissing her, his left hand on her knee.

She hummed in obvious appreciation as he slid his hand up her leg, his thumb stroking over her inner thigh. She uncrossed her legs, then parted them, and he groaned as his hand found her pussy: there was a damp spot on the crotch of her knickers already, and that made his cock stiffen further.

"Little minx," he muttered, pulling his mouth from hers so that he could kiss down the column of her beautiful throat once he'd pushed the scarf aside.

As his lips moved down into her cleavage, he felt her hands clutch his head, pressing it down more firmly as his mouth found a nipple.

"Yes, oh yes!" she gasped. 

He took advantage of her distraction to slip two fingers into her already slick pussy, and she bucked beneath him in response. He used his unoccupied hand to ease her breasts free of the top of her dress, then fumbled with the clasp of her bra until it opened and he was able to get his hands on her skin.

She moaned his name as his mouth found her nipple; his fingers were still working inside her, and he wasn't too surprised when she began clenching her muscles around them as an orgasm overtook her. He continued to suckle as he stroked her through the aftershocks of her climax, until the sound of her breathing began to slow, then he lifted his head and looked at her fondly. Her eyes were slightly glazed and her lips were parted as she sought to catch her breath again.

"All right?" 

She gave a mute nod, and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly as he eased his fingers free of her pussy. She startled him by grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand up to her mouth, then it was his turn to moan as she cleaned his fingers in a leisurely manner, her blue gaze fixed firmly on him.

"You little minx," he breathed, as she released his fingers with a pop.

She smirked at him. "Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked, reaching down with her free hand to lightly caress his erect cock.

"Yes. Upstairs. Now."

Her smirk became a grin. "Bossy pants." 

He pushed himself upright, acutely aware of how awkward he would find it to walk upstairs, but determined that he wasn't going to have sex with Jean on the sofa like a randy teenager.

"You'll have to help me up," she said ruefully.

He shook his head slightly, then got to his feet and held out his hand, pulling her up from the sofa once she took his hand.

As they made their way out of the sitting room, Jean glanced back at him over her shoulder and grinned.

"What's amusing you?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, we must look a sight," she answered, me with my boobs hanging out, and you sporting a raging hard-on." She giggled suddenly and Lionel bit back a groan as he felt his cock twitch. "Just as well Judy's not here."

"If she was, we wouldn't be doing this," he informed her.

"Well I'm glad she's away."

"Me too." He put his hand in the small of her back and gave her a little push as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"All right, all right, I'm going," she said, giving him a mock glare.

"Go more quickly," he said sternly.

That elicited a rather filthy sounding chuckle, and this time Lionel didn't hold back on the groan. He was profoundly relieved when Jean led him into her bedroom and he closed the door with a snap, then hustled her over to the bed.

"Mr Impatience," she said in a teasing tone.

"It's all right for you," he growled. "You've already come once."

She gave him a contrite look, then began undressing him swiftly. "Sorry, love. I won't tease you any more."

"Good."

She got him naked in record time, then quickly shed her own clothes, before climbing up onto the bed beside him; he lay on his back, his cock achingly hard, and wondered how he'd find the willpower to move until it became clear that Jean didn't intend him to move when she straddled his thighs, sitting just below his erection.

"Is it okay if I do this?" she asked, and he was surprised by the question.

"I don't care," he said quickly. "I just want to be inside you. Please Jean, I'm going to explode soon." 

She gave a quick nod, then lifted herself up and clasped the base of his cock as she sank down onto him. He moaned and clutched at her hips, desperately hoping that he wasn't going to come too soon.

"Okay?" she asked, and he gave a brief nod, and then she was moving and he felt as if he'd never manage another coherent word again.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't bother getting dressed again, which Jean declared was very dissolute of them, which seemed to amuse Lionel rather a lot. They pulled on thick, fluffy bathrobes, and she noted he was careful not to ask if the one he wore was David's, but she guessed he'd wonder, so she informed him that she'd bought it for him a few days ago.

"Rather presumptuous of me, I know," she said, "but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

"It's not presumptuous at all," Lionel told her. "It's rather sweet actually. Thoughtful of you."

She smiled, then led the way back downstairs and into the kitchen where they had a sort of picnic supper.

"I thought I'd do something that didn't require too much cooking or preparation," Jean explained. "The food is for fuel," she gave him an arch look and he smirked, "rather than the point of you being here."

"I should be grateful you're feeding me at all, then, should I?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, you should." She grinned at him across the table as she poured them both some wine, and was pleased when he grinned back.

"Have you got any chocolate sauce?" he asked a few minutes later.

"What a peculiar question!" she exclaimed; which it was, since they'd been talking of their trip to Paris which had never happened. 

"Yes, I suppose it is really. Have you got any?"

"No, I shouldn't think so. It's not something I make a habit of buying. Why do you want chocolate sauce?"

"Oh, something I was thinking we might do later."

Jean stared at him, then shook her head slightly in bafflement before returning to her supper.

ATGB-ATGB

After they'd eaten, and Jean had stacked the dishwasher, they went back upstairs, taking it in turns to use the bathroom, before they settled on the bed again, lying on their sides facing each other.

"Can I ask you something without you feeling I'm being prurient?" 

Lionel's question rather surprised Jean and she wondered what he wanted to ask that she might consider prurient. "You can try," she said. "I don't know if I'll feel you're being prurient until you ask the question."

"Very well. Was your sex life with David very adventurous?"

"Now I know why you thought I'd think you were being prurient." She stared at him for several moments, but she couldn't think of any real reason not to answer. "No, it wasn't terribly adventurous – David wasn't that sort of man. I loved him very much, though not as much as I loved you thirty-eight years ago, and he was a good husband and father, but he didn't go in for anything much beyond the standard sort of love-making." She resumed staring at Lionel, her mouth working as she thought, before she finally asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, there are one or two things I'd like to try with you, but I won't if you'd rather not."

"Well, just because David wasn't adventurous, doesn't mean I'm not, or haven't been in the past." She saw the flicker of surprise in his eyes and scowled a little. "You and David haven't been the only men in my life, you know – any more than your wife and I have been the only women in yours. I met Denise, remember."

He winced and looked slightly embarrassed by this reminder, so she asked, "What is it you want to do that you consider adventurous?"

He reached out and pushed aside her bathrobe, cupping her right breast in his hand. "I want to fuck your breasts," he said.

"Oh is that all?" she asked, rather amused. "Were you expecting me to be scandalised?"

"Well, no, but I wasn't sure if you'd find the idea distasteful. Have you done it before, then?"

"No, but I don't find the idea distasteful. I'm intrigued, in fact."

He smiled. "I'll settle quite happily for intrigued over disgusted. Do you have any lubricant?"

She nodded. "In the top drawer of my dresser," she said, nodding at it.

Lionel rolled over, sat up, then slipped off the bed and moved over to the item of furniture Jean had indicated. He pulled open the drawer, and she could tell he was rather startled to find that there wasn't only lubricant in there by the "Oh!" he uttered.

"I see you've found my secret stash," she observed, amused. He half turned to look at her and she smirked, watching as he took out the tube of lube and placed it on top of the dresser, before beginning to examine the other items one by one.

"You do have quite a collection," he observed, and she wondered if she was imagining the half-strangled note in his voice.

"Yes, well, I haven't had masses of relationships since David died, and I dislike being frustrated."

"I believe you." 

Jean couldn't help chuckling at the way his voice went a bit squeaky, although she wasn't entirely sure if it was her words or the rather large vibrator he'd just removed from the drawer which had induced that effect.

"What's this?" he asked, waggling an arrangement of straps with a moulded jelly rubber object in the centre. 

"My, you _have_ been leading a sheltered life," she teased. "That's a butterfly vibrator."

"A what?" he asked, sounding faintly horrified. 

Jean slid off the bed and took it from his unresisting grasp. "Come over here and I'll show you. And bring the lube while you're at it."

He complied, looking rather dazed she thought, which was very amusing after he'd thought she'd be scandalised by his suggestion of a tit-fuck. 

She shrugged out of her bathrobe, then lay back down on the bed, arranging the straps of the butterfly around her waist and thighs, then grasping the remote in her right hand, she set it on a low speed initially.

"Ah." Jean couldn't help sighing as the device set to work, stimulating her clit pleasantly.

Lionel took the remote control from her and looked at it, then smirked at her. "Three settings," he observed.

She nodded, watching him and guessing he wouldn't be able to resist using it. Sure enough, he pushed the slider control onto the next speed and she closed her eyes with a soft moan of pleasure.

A few moments later she opened her eyes again when she felt his cool fingers between her breasts and discovered he was applying the lube. 

"I thought I'd fuck your breasts while that thing's pleasuring you," he told her, and she bit her bottom lip at the image this evoked.

"Good idea," she said, rather hoarsely.

"I'm glad you think so."

When Lionel was satisfied that he'd applied sufficient lube, he shifted position so that he could straddle her body, and she pushed her breasts together, looking up at him with an expression that was a mixture of adoration and mischief.

"Such a naughty little minx, aren't you?" he said, as he eased his cock between her breasts, then groaned at the sensations evoked by this action. 

Jean didn't answer, she just opened her mouth to take the head of his cock between her lips as it slid within reach.

"Oh God!" Lionel couldn't help moaning as Jean sucked on his cock, and he eased back slowly, then thrust upwards again more swiftly; he found a rhythm and began to fuck her breasts in earnest.

It was Jean who remembered the butterfly vibrator she was wearing, and who turned up the speed to the third, and fastest, setting, and soon she was too busy trying to breathe to be able to suck on Lionel's cock. As his thrusts got faster, she knew he was close to coming, and she clenched her muscles around the vibrator, willing herself over the edge too.

ATGB-ATGB

As Lionel flopped sideways onto the bed, Jean contemplated the state she was in, and wondered with secret amusement what Judy would say if she were ever to find out what her mother had been up to this weekend. Lionel had come rather copiously across her breasts and she looked positively wanton, she felt, not that she minded in the least. She'd have to go and shower shortly, but for the moment she was quite content to lie beside her lover, particularly when he snuggled up against her and began kissing her in a leisurely fashion.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked when he finally pulled back so they could catch their breath again.

"Yes I did. We must do it again." She smirked at his smug grin. "So why were you asking about chocolate sauce earlier?"

"Oh." He looked slightly embarrassed, which she found amusing, given what they'd just done. "Well, I was thinking of painting it on your breasts, if you must know, then licking it off afterwards."

Jean giggled. "Well, I'll buy some then – but only if I can paint some on your cock and lick it off."

Lionel groaned, then muttered, "Deal."

"Good." She pushed herself upright, then swung her legs off the bed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Bathroom. I need to pee, and I want to have a shower."

"Is your shower capable of taking two people at once?"

She gave him an amused look. "I don't know. It might surprise you to know it's not something I've tried to discover."

He smirked. "Let's find out, then, shall we?"

She chuckled. "If you like." She held out a hand to him, so he crawled across the bed, climbed off, then took her hand. She was about to move to the door, but Lionel forestalled her: gently pulling her body against his, he kissed her deeply, his right arm across her back to hold her right shoulder, while his left hand splayed across her lower back.

"Oh!" she said, rather pleased. "What was that for?"

"Just a friendly kiss," he said.

She laughed. "If that's just a "friendly kiss", I can't imagine what a passionate one will be like."

"I'll show you that later."

Jean laughed again, then grabbed his hand and led the way to the bathroom. She would, she thought, be interested to experience a passionate kiss from Lionel.


End file.
